A lighting device of this type is disclosed in DE 102 50 912 A1, for example. Said document describes a lighting device including an apparatus for coupling light from a plurality of light sources into an optical waveguide. The coupling-in apparatus has a plurality of focusing optical units for focusing the light emitted by the light sources. The light sources and focusing optical units are arranged along a spherical surface, such that the light which is emitted by the light sources and concentrated by the focusing optical units impinges on the optical waveguide at very different angles of incidence. The arrangement of the light sources and of the focusing optical units has to be coordinated with the numerical aperture or the acceptance angle of the optical waveguide. Therefore, with the coupling-in apparatus described above, light from only a small number of light sources can be coupled into the optical waveguide.